Red Tears
by xMrsCullenBlack
Summary: 17 year old Isabella Swan, who has been abused her whole life, by her father, Charlie. Her mother, Renee, was always out, drunk, never able to stop Charlie. One day, Isabella is sitting on her old balcony, when she notices a new family. The Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first time making a story in like, 2 years. I had an old account, that I lost the email/username/password of, so I made this. Well, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**I do not own Twilight.  


* * *

**

I stepped out, into the cool, winter air. My newly formed, ruby cuts stung. I winced in pain as I closed the wooden door shut, sliding down it after, being safe on my balcony. Tears were pouring down my face, making my clear tears, turned a shade of light red, from the cuts of my dads new beatings. The wind dried my tears, as quickly as they came. I pulled my knees up against my chest, and wrapped my arms around them, burying my head.

I guess I should explain this. I'm Isabella Swan, the daughter who gets beaten by her father, and neglected by her mother. I have nobody, but me, myself, and I. Well, at least that's what I was told, and of course, I believed it. Breaking me from my tragic thoughts, I heard a door of a truck slam shut. I peered over the balcony, to see a beat up, spray painted moving truck. Unusual for a place like Forks, Washington. Curiously, I grabbed the end of the house next door, which was like birdhouses, so close, and so small, and pulled myself to the balcony there. I looked down to see a gorgeous family, three boys, and two girls, including two people, I assume were there parents...there _young _parents. When I noticed the one, with shaggy, reddish-brown hair, walk up with, who I assume was his sister, with black, spiky hair, that pointed in every direction, come upstairs, towards the room, that contained the balcony I was on, I quickly reached for the top of my roof. "Whoa!" I yelled, falling into my balcony. I groaned. I had formed 2 new, fresh cuts. "Stupid klutziness." I sighed, standing up. I turned around, too see the boy and his sister opening the door to the balcony. They both looked at me, bluntly, then, the girls lips curved at the corners, gesturing a friendly smile. "Hi. I'm Alice." She grinned, a pixie-like grin. She nudged her brother, who I could tell was staring at the cuts on my face. "This is Edward. My brother." She spoke for him. He had a flat expression...and stood there motionless. I studied his face, trying to un-bury some thought... "Uh, and you are?" Alice, the pixie asked politely.

I broke my gaze off the male, Edward. "Oh! Sorry. I'm Bella." I tried my best to smile, without make my cuts sting more. Surprisingly, I succeeded. Edward hesitated for a moment, before he smiled, a gorgeous crooked smile. "Nice to meet you Bella." His voice, it...it was like velvet. So pure, so perfect. _He _would be living next door to _me?_ Wow. Suddenly, his lips turned down, in a struggled frown. He turned away, and ran out of the balcony room, in less then a second. I almost forgot pixie was there, until she spoke again. "Don't mind him. He's just grumpy." Her angelic voice sang. I looked at her, and gasped slightly, she had startled me. "What happened? I mean, to your cheeks! Your all cut..." Her voice broke off, probably at my, _mind your own business _expression. Then, suddenly, her warm, hard grasp pulled me onto the balcony she was on, and she pulled me into her arms. "Ooh! Were going to be **best **friends! I just....I know it." her white teeth sparkled. "Come on, come on, meet my family!" She pulled me downstairs. _Jeez. I met her less then 5 minutes ago, I was already her best friend and...she somehow pulled me into her house._ I thought, shaking my head lightly.

* * *

Alice had pulled me into, what i assume will be the family room, because of all the furniture. "This is Bella!" She grinned. Suddenly, 5 pair of eyes landed on me. "Uh...hi." I mumbled, pushing a lock of brown hair behind my ear. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlsile." She pointed to all of the people in the room, smugly. Carsile smiled. "Hello Bella." He looked at my cheeks slightly, then at Esme. She frowned. I took the lock of brown hair I pushed behind my ear and covered my cuts swiftly. "What happened?" Emmett, and Jasper asked at the same time. I sighed then. "I fell." I lied. Story of my life. They'd get to know that sooner or later. "I've got to leave." I muttered, heading for the front door. If I didn't, Charlie would kill me. Someones strong grip grabbed my wrist, I spun around, to slam into Edwards chest. "Whoa!" My eyes widened. "S-sorry." I breathed. I looked around me, expecting to hear laughter. The room was suddenly empty, just Edward and I. "Were did-" I began. Edward chuckled. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself." He smiled at me, giving me a damp wash cloth, grinning now, a crooked grin. I pressed the wash cloth against my cuts, and winced slightly. "I'm Edward Cullen. Your Bella." He took the washcloth from me, and glided it lightly across my cut. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He smirked. "I fell." I replied simply. I was sticking with my story. He laughed, a gorgeous laugh "Fell! Rite." He shook his head, chuckling.

* * *

"I'll take you home." He replied, going towards the front door. I stopped him quickly. "My dad would kill you...well me, if he saw me with a boy." I said embarrassed. I blushed, a scarlet red. He chuckled again. "Shall I take you through the balcony?". Before I could answer, you placed his arm around my waist, and led me upstairs, to the room, that was plane a moment ago, but now filled with pastel colors. "Good luck having Alice as a neighbor." He chuckled, sliding the door that reached the balcony open, in a swift move. He picked me up, as if I weighed an ounce, and placed me onto my balcony. "With Alice as your new best friend." He chuckled. "I will be seeing you a lot." He smirked. I just stood there. Motionless, which made him laugh more. "Shy, eh?" He grinned, closing the balcony door, stepping inside the clown room, before he shut it completely, he looked at me. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you." He winked, closing the door swiftly.

* * *

I sighed, and got into my house quickly enough to hear my father yelling. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" He yelled, annoyed and aggravated. I sighed, and glanced at the time quickly. _6:30. CRAP! I had to cook Charlies dinner!_ I thought suddenly. I bolted down the stairs, not wanting anymore trouble. "Yes sir?" Oh, I forgot to mention. He prefers _sir._ I frowned, stepping next to him in the family room. He looked up at me and chuckled slightly. "Your father wants fish. Salmon. Its in the freezer. Make it. _NOW_" He yelled. I sprinted off into the kitchen and pulled the fresh salmon out of the freezer, and plopped it on a tray quickly. I tossed it in the oven, placing little seasoning on it. I slowly slumped up the stairs, into the bathroom. I locked the door, and stripped out of my jeans and black tank-top. I got into the shower, and grabbed my wild berry shampoo, lathering up my hair. The heat of the water made the tense feeling in my neck heal. I washed out the shampoo, and lathered my hair with my mint conditioner. I know, I know, berry's and mints? Ew! But this actually made a sweet scent. Well, anyways, After my shower, i wrapped my red towel around me, and walked into my room. I opened my top right draw of my dresser, and pulled out my heart pajamas. I slowly got dressed, pulling my damp hair in a messy bun. I walked downstairs, finally, taking the salmon out of the oven. I placed it under the fan to cool off, then walked into the family room. "Dinner is ready sir." I breathed.

* * *

The front door swung open, and I heard the familiar laughter of my mother. Drunk. Again. "Charlie!" she groaned, flying into the family room, pushing past me, and falling gracefully in Charlie's lap. He chuckled. "Dinner is ready Renee." He looked over at me. "_She_ made it." Renee frowned. "You made the girl cook again!?" She yelled. For that one moment, only then I thought she cared. It all disappeared in seconds. "Ha! Lovely baby!" She wrapped her scrawny arms around his neck, as he picked her up. Charlie glanced at me. "Get us the bottle of wine from the cabinet Isabella." He spat. I nodded quickly. "Yes sir!" I ran towards the pantry, and opened the glass cabinet, taking the wine bottle from the rack. I started walking back to them, when I tripped, causing the wine bottle to fall with me. It shattered, and I stood up, face to face with my father. "You ungrateful klutz!" He yelled, slapping me. He threw m into the broken glass, and I screamed out in pain. He slapped me again.  
"Do not scream!" He yelled, kicking pieces of glass at me. "Clean this up! I'll just get a new damn bottle of wine myself!" He trotted into the pantry, leaving me bleeding, on the ground.

* * *

I don't know how much of the night, I just spent on that area of the floor crying. I heard foot steps, and quickly stood up, just to fall again. Glass was stuck in my legs. I cried out in pain as I yanked it out of my pale legs. The footsteps got louder, and Edward came into view. I knew then, I was dreaming. How did he even get in my house of this was reality?He looked at me, shock spread across his face "Bella!" He gripped my hand, puling me up. I fell into his chest. He then saw the ruby streaks across my legs and arms. He groaned. "My father is a doctor. "He spoke, with no meaning. He lifted me in his arms. I lay in his arms, motionless. This wasn't a dream. It felt to real. The pain.

* * *

I must of passed out, because I opened my eye to be laying, bandaged up in my bed. I sat up quickly, and moaned from the pain. I saw Alice sitting on my balcony. I frowned slightly, and limped outside. "Alice." I wined. She spun around pulling me in her arms. "Ooh! Your alright Bella!" I pulled out of her firm grasp. "I tripped. They were just cuts, it wasn't like I was laying on my death bed." I shot. She sighed. "Sorry. I was just concerned, along with Emmett, Jasper, Calrslie, Esme and Edw-" I cut her off, when I saw her saying his name. "Edward was concerned!?" I asked skeptically. She laughed at my reaction, and nodded. "He went out to the store. He said he needed to talk to you." Alice shrugged.

"Talk, to _me?"_ I spoke allowed. Alice just laughed again.

* * *

_**Yeah so, I know Bella barley talked, she was just well...you know, traumatized. Haha. Anyway, Edward must be obsessed to be sneaking in her house. But why? **_

_**Review it and i'll make longer better chapters.**_

_**xox**_

_**Brooklyn  
**_

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I had half this chapter written, then my friend closed the internet were I was editing my chapter by mistake. When I found out I burst out laughing. No clue why, but I guess it was a sign it sucked and I needed to re-write it.**

**Oh.I do not own twilight.  
**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"He went out to the store. He said he needed to talk to you." Alice shrugged.

"Talk, to _me?"_ I spoke allowed. Alice just laughed again.

* * *

"Yes! Talk to _you_." Alice replied simply. Shock spread accross my face, causing me to blush slightly. "Why so shocked Bella?" Alice spoke delicatley, breaking me from my thoughts. Her question only caused me to blush again, as I looked in her golden eyes. "Well, you and your family, from the 5 seconds I met them, seemed so perfect..." I stopped short, I was rambiling. I decided to cut to the chase. "I'm nothing here, in Forks. Just..." My voice broke off from my dads yells. "ISABELLA! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" The voice sounded completly pissed. I glanced at Alice, who had a worried look on her face. "Bella?" She asked, her voice shaky. I bit my lip, glancing at my door. "Be rite back Alice." I rushed into my house, into the family room, were Charlie was once again sprawled out on the couch. But for once, he held a bear can in his left hand, along with 5 empty bottles in the corner of the room. He was drunk. "Isabella." He chuckled, sitting up. "Y-yes sir?" I chocked out. He stood up, unsteadily, and grabbed both of my wrists. He had a tight grip, causing me to wince in pain. He tossed me down onto the couch. A pleased smile spread accross his face. His left hand suddenly made there way up my shirt, before I could scream, his right covered my mouth.

* * *

I closed my eyes, screaming under his hand, as he started taking off my top. His weight got was placed ontop of me, causing a fresh new set of tears to form. In a matter of seconds, I felt the weight release. My eyes flew open to see Edward punching Charlie in the gut. I flung upright on the couch, grabbing my red tank-top. I placed it on again, wiping my tears with th back of my hand. My eyes were suddenly transfered from my shirt, to Edward and Charlie. Charlie was clutching his stomach, and Edward ran over to me, his golden eyes full of fear. The second time he's helped me, both, somehow apearing in my house. Swiftly, he pulled me on his back and I felt cool air run through my face. I noticed we were outside, Edward was running at inhuman speed.

* * *

He stopped dead in his tracks, stopping in a forest. I fell off his back suddenly, scraping my cheek as I fel face down. In a matter of seconds, Edward pulled me into his arms. I was shaking, like crazy. "You...ran...so....fast....how....did...." I could'nt complete my sentence. I pulled out of the embrace, and his warm hands cupped my face, so I was starign in is eyes. "Isabella. You must promice me not to tell anybody about the speed...and the apearecnes in your house." He spoke in a firm, demanding voice. I opend my mouth to speak, but it came out as a meer whisper "Don't tell anyone about my father then." I had obvious fear in my little voice. He suddenly had a strained expression. "What? Why not." He practically yelled, causing a slight echo. I groaned. "Just...because!" I yelled, pouting. I crossed my arms. He chuckled at my reaction. "Bella, if I tell you why I can run so fast, will you let me at least tell my father about this?" He asked in a serious tone. I sighed. And pondered on the deal. "Fine!"

* * *

Edward (**A/N. this means its EPOV....Hehe :])**

I looked into Bellas chocolate eyes for a moment, then sighed, drastically "Me and my whole family, Alice, Esme, Carlsile, Emmett, Jasper, Rosa-" She cut me off, rolling her eyes and speaking bluntly. "Your family." She said, a bit annoyed. I then sighed. I really, really wanted to know what she was thinking...her theroies. I shook my head slightly. "Bella, my whole family and I are different. We..." I stopped. It would be easier to show her, then tell her. I grabbed her small wrist slightly, pulling her into my chest. I placed my lips towards her neck, biting down lightly. My sharp teeth, caused a trickle of crimson liquid to appear. **(a/n. i'm sort of going by the HON vampires, and a little of my own....)** My tounge traced along it, causing her to groan slighly. I chuckled. Her blood tasted better then it smelled. I moved my lips from her neck, and faced her. Her hand flew to her neck. "W-what." Was all her scared voice could reply. I grimanced. "Bella, i'm a vampire." I saw fear, and shock spread accross her face. Before she could speak, I placed my finger to her lips. "I won't hurt you. We don't feed from humans, and as you can see, they don't die...from the neck..." I said the last part to myself, not wanting to frigten her more. I sighed. "Vampires don't age. We don't burn in the sun ither." I smirked. "No fangs, no coffins....we don't even sleep." Her face...it was full of different emotions. I sighed. "What are you thinking Bella?" She hesitated. "Well, arn't vampires, cold, and pale? You'r warm, and well, normal." She blushed. I laughed."Rumors, rumors." I shook my head. She placed her hand to the faded cut I caused on her neck, she traced her fingers along it. "It...it's gone?" She asked. I ignored her. "Arn't you going to ask me the most important question?" I asked in a demanding tone. She cocked her head to the right, confused. I clenched my fists. "What do we **eat**" I asked for her. Her eyes widened. "You..you won't hurt me." I grabbed her wrists slighty, pulling her on my back. "We run fast. Were strong..." I started running...running to the one place I loved most. I stopped, reaching a meadow. Bella fell off my back again. I shook my head and pulled her to her feet. "Bella." I sighed.

* * *

**Okay, well i coudnt think of more to add. sorry its short/suckish...review**


End file.
